


太陽の碧

by Hhhkel



Category: Dir en grey, Jrock
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hhhkel/pseuds/Hhhkel
Summary: 即使是醜態，即使是弱點，在這個人身上也依舊美麗。上天真是不公平啊。
Relationships: Kaoru/Toshiya (Dir en grey)
Kudos: 3





	太陽の碧

**Author's Note:**

> 想吃肉。想寫帶有噁心感的性愛。  
> 剛好看到推上太太畫裙子...腦子被狠戳一下，就擅自動筆了。  
> TKT，暴力、藥物描寫有，請自行斟酌入內。

「你看，新品。」

「我啊，規劃很久了哦，就想要和薰成雙成對。」

「作夢。」一眼也沒投向窗邊的那人，薰用輕描淡寫的口吻試圖碾碎礙眼的笑容，可是對方卻依舊大大的夢幻的笑著，即使在昏黃的鹵素燈光之下，泛著紅光的臉頰看來是一片幸福的模樣。

「薰，想看嗎？我穿上它的樣子。」

這不，早就已經穿上了嗎。說什麼沒有意義的廢話呢？

薰這時才施捨般的偏移了目光，窗前那完全不聽人話的傢伙，歪了歪腦袋，撐著窗台的雙臂肌肉繃成近乎完美的線條弧度，他飢渴地舔了舔嘴唇，雙眼中只有不安分的光芒閃動。

對此，薰不為所動。

總是如此作態，恣意又浪蕩的樣子，實際上卻是個膽小鬼，汗水都濕透髮際、肩頸、腋窩，薰的目光如同手術刀一般銳利的分解眼前的人——來這之前，分明喝酒壯膽了，以為瞞得了誰呢？

拙劣的演技，低級的誘引，即使從不主動去看不去聽，也一眼就能識破——就像這樣，差勁透頂，不論是那顯而易見的意圖，還是被當成獵物的焦躁感，全都膠著著盛夏夜晚潮濕的空氣，讓人窒息的動彈不得。

對方赤著腳踩在房內深色的地毯上，沈悶無聲，一步，一步，裙擺彷彿夜裡映射星空、暗潮洶湧、深不見底的海水，翻浪著翻浪著、一波一波地靠近，薰感受到難以忽略的存在感來到了背後，從後方箍住自己的肩頭，發熱的腦袋示好，又或者，焦不可耐地反覆地蹭過，呼吸帶著讓人分心的酒氣，指甲大膽地沿著側頸的肌肉反覆搔刮輕劃，就像只吐著蛇信、難纏的爬蟲。

嫌惡感湧上心頭，薰反手掐住了對方的下顎，毫不留情地，指間卻是意外的輕柔，僅僅撫著一般，但那當然只是錯覺，可怕的力道來自臂膀，伴隨著椅子翻倒在地面的聲響，爆發。

雙方的表情，卻奇異地一點兒都沒變，鏡像反射似。

「敏政。」

久違地呼喚了名字，備受牽制的那人，欣喜地笑了，雙眼明亮的像有星火迸發般，緊接著卻吃痛地悶哼，脖子上的力道逐漸收緊。

「你真的，一點教訓都學不會。」

如此，帶著輕率不以為然的心情，翻轉到了白日的生活中，成了扭曲的並不符合理智心態的惡劣感，關注了京關注了多久沒有說話沒有交集的心夜，卻獨獨漏了某人唯一的帳號，所以他才不知道，也不在乎，對方究竟在搞什麼；如此，自上而下的俯視他，不去看不去聽，只在心血來潮的時候施捨一許目光。 

畢竟，是那麼的好懂。  
所以不需要花心思，也不允許他多去佔據自己的一分一秒。

「對...我...總是，學不會呢。所以薰，薰——」

「薰，要負責、好好懲罰我。好不、好？」

長度實在不像話，設計也似曾相識。原先不知道，在話語出口之前也早該知道——成熟的？難以預測？神秘？  
太可笑了，明明是個蠢貨。

半途泯滅的話語，並非因為薰的力道而說不出口，而是就這麼簡單地化為興奮地喘息。  
而此刻，逐漸加速，逐漸失控的，還有什麼呢。

薰一把拽住對方的頭髮，不顧後果的向後推，敏政的後背撞上了床墊邊緣，向下滑落，悶哼一聲，卻硬生生承受住了，皺著眉頭，就這麼支撐著靠坐在地面上。

分明是個笨蛋，還好意思故作深沈的模樣。  
這時候...那時候...無論哪回都是，學不到教訓而再重蹈覆徹的傢伙，薰就差指著對方嘲諷，卻只是扭曲了一下唇角沒有動口，沒有心軟，只因連這麼做都膩了。 

全都一模一樣，唯一的不同的是，如今腳底踏實的地面不再顛簸的令人暈眩，而那時巴士晃動著晃動著，敏政的身體和步伐也跟著左搖右晃，額頭就這麼大力的撞在上下床鋪隔板的中間，卻像是感覺不到疼痛似，吃吃的笑了。

——薰，薰覺得怎麼樣？Dir En Grey的Toshiya，是DIRT哦。

無袖灰色上衣的胸口濕了一塊，和今日汗濕的他竟也是如此相似，最討厭了——邋遢骯髒的傢伙。

「這樣的你，能滿足她嗎？」所以，看著面前的人，薰笑了，眼中惡劣的光芒像是棘刺，僅僅是挑開了對方的衣領，拉扯，勾弄、對方難耐地梗著脖子不住呻吟，向著他挨近，「能嗎？說話。」

「嗯、啊...沒問...題的，只要是薰██的、我都██啊，所以，我一定會讓██ちゃん幸福。」

發自內心濃稠陰暗的憎惡，對方卻粗神經的一無所知，由此更佳惡性循環地點燃怒火，那時與眼下唯一的不同，那時——汗水浸透的領口，並不只有純粹的人體分泌的污漬，還有那樣顯而易見、刺眼的、白色粉末。

「你想要這個？」

敏政向薰伸出了手，閉上眼，露出了虛浮的笑容，點點頭。  
也僅僅是伸手，本質一點意義都沒有。薰一把推開了對方。

「是......」敏政目光渙散地點點頭，臉上全寫著渴望。

——隨便個誰拽一下就不見蹤影，金髮碧眼，巧言令色的漂亮軀體，輕易就將人給迷的團團轉，明明連個音響都搞不定，明明都知道不過是滿嘴漂亮話，卻還是隨便的相信了。

——試試而已，不會上癮？愚蠢透頂，到底是怎麼想的，到底在想什麼啊。

站在這裡的人是誰都無所謂。只要能夠滿足他總是在變化跳動的私慾，就行了，嗎？

「接下來不論發生什麼——全都是你自找的。」

薰抽了對方一道耳光。屈居於身下的人，一點自尊都沒有。

曾經捨不得他的臉，薰不否認那雙含笑的眼睛總是晃的讓人失神，第一次撇開了利益的考量，天性裡保有的最後一絲理智都被深深動搖的那晚，也是如此。回神的時候，對方抱著肚子蜷縮成一團顫抖，而他站在一旁漠然地俯視，明明在記憶中總是那麼的美麗，那時卻狼狽的像是正午乾燥的枝頭上掉落的無名蟲子，只能蜷縮在土堆中掙扎。

茫然地抽離感，他不由自主地彎身，撥開對方溽濕的瀏海，卻被緊緊攛住，怎麼回事呢？

「薰，給我......」

薰出奇的冷靜。現在、過去、當時，都是。  
炎炎夏夜，扭曲的熱浪之中，卻由內而外沁出來的冷，漆黑的雙眼彷彿要將他給吸收進去，就差那麼一點兒，就差......

無限貼近的鼻息之間，薰吐出一聲嗤笑，惡意地撞了對方的腹部，膝蓋抵著，就像槍口抵著死穴般，將全身的重量都壓下去，隔著布料的暗沈與碎星的花紋一點一點摩挲，如同真實的星際誕生了重力場，扭曲變形，引力拉扯，叫囂著空虛的黑洞撕裂而生，無邊無際的、怎樣也填不滿的慾望大口吞沒一切；敏政的臉孔扭曲，卻依舊是歡愉的，猛烈爆發的大叫生分不清究竟是吃痛還是朝著巔峰邁進的喜樂。

「…給我。再來，薰、我沒事、沒問題的...！還要，我還要更多！還不、夠...啊啊！」  
濕漉漉，分不清從人體的何處而來，確實有點，人啊，有時候真的非常骯髒。

薰漫不在乎地想，有了第一次，就會有第二次、第三次，並不是從開頭就預計好要這麼做，人是沒有辦法一分為二的，所以墮落真的是件非常簡單的事情，從最為細小、不為人知的角落開始侵蝕，然後，回過神的時候，已經像是病毒一樣猛爆式的蔓延，無法挽回。儘管他向來自詡是個嚴謹而自律的人，卻自然而然就變成了如此。

他站在舞台高速閃爍的炫光之中，僵硬的手指之下斷斷續續的音色像是粗糙刺激肌膚的劣質紡織，一陣一陣刺痛，偏偏這種時候音控還出問題，全都令人煩躁不堪，不過是想做確認，一轉頭卻看到了那漆黑的身影。

回神之際，吉他在空中劃拉出半弧銀亮的反光飛了出去，光芒卻沒有墜落在對方的身上。

那時候、這時候，不管何時都是，誰都無法拯救誰，不知道究竟是拖行著彼此前進，又或者是互相扯後腿。

薰自嘲的笑了笑，晃悠著腳步。

「薰...薰，救救我。我...停不下來，我——」

這如果真的是你想要的，又為什麼要哭呢。那時，背對著他的觀眾，薰也想問自己，變成這個樣子，連最愛的音樂都可以脫手而出，輕易的變成攻擊發洩的工具，究竟是怎麼回事呢。

不明白啊。卻沒辦法停下加速毀壞的步伐。

停不下來，多少個夜晚敏政這麼喃喃自語，不論房間是不是分配在了一起，神經質的步伐最後總是在狂亂地徘徊後停到了薰的門前。從貓眼看出去，清醒時像星子一般漂亮的眼睛，變得如玻璃珠一般毫無焦點，淚水不斷湧出，可是。

薰發現自己總在夜裡陷入沈思——可是，真的，應該繼續下去嗎？

有了第一次，就會有二三四五十千八百次，而這次又是敏政第幾次出手了呢？從自己的身邊奪走了重要的東西，然後，玩膩了、就這麼如一文不值的垃圾似的拋棄，遺忘。

最終變成了這般醜陋的樣子，也只是活該而已。  
報應。嗎...？

無數個自我相似的夜晚，旅店的陽台上，繚繞的煙霧模糊了視野中的星空，折騰了整夜的那人裹在旅館的薄被單裡擅自熟睡而去，拋下的爛帳也就這麼拋下，完全沒有負起責任的意思。

「為什麼找我？為什麼總是『我』？你這次又是怎麼知道了她的存在？」

咬牙切齒，喘息之間吐出的發問，在此之前，薰已經反覆提了無數次，就連答案都快要失去了意義，他卻還是不甘心。一次十次百次千次，不想說的時候，緊閉的嘴唇即使咬出了鮮血，也不會說，敏政就這麼無賴地目光渙散地笑著，無言地看向薰，答非所問。

「薰不用擔心，我會照顧好██的，因為我是真的真的██著薰所喜歡的一切，但是薰，薰，只要看著我一個人就夠了。啊...哈啊！」

薰緩緩起身，一腳踩下無情地阻斷了對方的話語，而就算是像敏政這樣精壯的駭人的體格，也承受不住這般肉體的凌遲，一下又一下碾壓肆虐，卻逐漸生出了不可思議的節奏，儘管哀嚎著抽搐，卻堅持四肢並用地緊緊纏上了薰的大腿，果真像打不死的蟲子一般。

總是這樣，雖然他完全有能力不做出這副可悲的模樣。

自願從陰翳中走出來的敏政，但凡做了一點兒偽裝的敏政，露出那一點都不像他，刺眼的紳士的笑容的他，包裹起體內的膚淺與偏執，風度翩翩，就能瞬間化身行走的磁極場域。

耀眼的人，就算如同偶像劇般惡俗熱烈的求愛，也是被允許的。

那樣的外型就算捧著一大束絢爛的鮮花，也只有花朵黯淡失色的份——所以，哭得梨花帶雨提分手，又或者滿口愧對、成全那類的話，從女孩到了女人，不論曾經有多「真實」，最後的結局都是一樣的，殘忍的通通作廢，和薰切斷了關係。

就算再理智的人也得發狂吧？是吧？！薰自問，低沈的聲音壓低了氣息咒罵著，人模人樣的斯文敗類，不只自己沒有尊嚴，還偏要一次又一次拖人下水，明明自己擁有的已經夠多了，卻總是不珍惜，像個孩子一樣任性索求、搶奪，他人真愛的事物在他眼中沒有任何價值。

該失控該尖叫著無理取鬧的人明明該是自己才對，膝蓋狠狠頂了對方的胃部一腳，敏政猛地一陣乾嘔，唾液沾濕了薰的褲腿，更加引燃了始終悶燒不曾停息的怒火。

既然胸口壓抑著的惡氣無處消化，最後噴吐而出粘膩的污穢如同蛛絲，注入獵物的肚子裡，也只是剛好而已。

「薰...我快要——」

「閉嘴。」

對方聽話地閉緊了唇不再發聲，薰感受到一股久違的成就感。腳下，腳上，交錯摩挲著那硬挺的部位，明明本該驕傲地馳騁駕馭各色柔軟的胴體，如今卻彆扭的包藏在女士著裝的陰柔下，長裙早就隨著激烈的動作內裡大片外翻出來，精實的大腿緊緊夾著薰，一下一下貪婪使勁，薰的腳後背反覆掂量起囊袋的形狀與重量，翻浪的裙擺像是連夜空都要傾覆似的地激烈——敏政始終往上看，明亮的雙眼含笑，渴望的討好地閱讀著薰的每一絲反應，唾液順著輕啟的嘴角滑落，而這副模樣的原身，本該是美麗的人啊，本該活得比誰都恣意驕傲，此刻卻平庸地像只仰視主人的狗。

悶哼著肢體交纏著律動，遠高出平均值的體格，讓他的腦袋，若有似無一上一下、輕蹭著薰——啊啊，你也有今天。玩弄他人的傢伙，成為自己手下的玩物了。薰靨足的俯視著對方。

「你這樣子，真噁心。」他淡淡的評論，居高臨下的哼笑。

「噁心...是嗎？那應該就是這樣吧，嗯啊、因為、薰總是對的，所以我......」

敏政更加抱緊了他的大腿，發燙的臉頰依賴而柔軟地靠了上來，薰煩躁地嘖舌，拽著對方的頭髮，將他扯開，疼痛似乎讓對方的雙眼中彷彿乍現了一線清明，卻又很快地被無止無盡的慾望吞沒，他盲目地伸手索求。

分明當時的情況完全相反。如今興奮喜悅的這傢伙，分明和那個悲傷絕望的少年一點都不相似，偏偏還是想起了，這樣的認知讓薰一陣反胃。

——他真的曾經用盡全心全力，幫對方死守住秘密。

好不容易賣弄牽扯著人情，費盡千辛萬苦找來能夠確保秘密的資源，敏政卻一口回絕了，不肯捉住任何人伸出的援手。寒顫打個不停，四肢詭異的弧度僵直著，卻依舊這麼漫不在乎的模樣，連自己的生命都無足輕重似的。

『...我就這樣讓你信不過嗎？』

才沒有！

敏政睜大雙眼，矢口否認——

我信你啊，怎麼不信？薰是我團最厲害年紀最老的團、長大人...啊，全世界、我最、最信任你哦。真的。薰，我是很會說謊沒錯、但是，我不會對你███，從不。

『那又為什麼，』如果不說話，薰都不敢相信自己聽起來有多無助。才不可靠，也一點都不強大，跟敏政所說的，絕對不是同個人吧。『比起我...你跟那些亂七八糟的人......』

咳、薰你剛才、咳咳、說什麼，我沒、聽清楚，抱歉...再說一 ——精緻的五官一瞬間扭曲，敏政痙攣的顫抖，早就咬破的嘴唇烏黑一片又很快染上猩紅，他卻就這麼乾嘔著重重喘了一口氣，又喘了一口氣，重新抬起頭的時候，竟像是什麼都沒發生似的，重新露出微笑。

對不起，那個、薰，可以再說一遍嗎？

『...睡。』

嗯？

『我說。你跟那些亂七八糟的人睡，是因為他們會給你藥，還是』

薰顫抖的閉上眼，聲音卻終於變的流暢——

『還是，因為他們願意像那樣糟蹋你，所以你順著他們的意，用藥？』

漫長的沈默消融成了薄弱的光彩，最終黯淡地匯聚成卑微又討好的笑意，薰沒來由的感到悲傷。

——而此刻，他更是沒來由的厭惡對方沈醉嘶啞的嗓音。

布料濕搭搭的一片，於是原本就黯淡的星空更加暗沉了，星子被溢漏而出的濁白輕易地抹消。

「薰！啊啊，薰，██我！拜託、拜託了求你了，我██，你看，你看你看，我是這麼的、呃嗯——」

潮紅沿路攀爬脖頸而上，潑染了臉龐大半的面積，隨著交疊的影子晃動的光線時而柔軟時而淫靡，仰頭，深沈的吐息，眼球都要翻進後腦一般，即使是醜態，即使是弱點，在這個人身上也依舊美麗，上天真是不公平啊。

「所以，薰，薰也...██我吧？」

「作夢。」

敏政卻並不放在心上地輕笑，臉上再也不見過去晃眼便能讀出的受傷。

有些什麼。摔碎了，就無法回歸原形了。這世界上的道理就是如此，薰都知道，但如果那真的是，眼前唯一的辦法呢？那，自己的所言所行，將會是可以被寬恕的嗎？

對於自身的冷漠，對於他所表現得漫不經心，薰想，畢竟是個笨蛋，那人絕對不會了解，他曾經真的、有多認真。

『你說，你不相信自己。』——說出這句話的時候。

嗯，對。畢竟我這個人自制力有限啊。好啦，現在你都明白了吧？你不要看我這樣好像很可怕的樣子，外國人啊那些巨星啊亂的跟什麼一樣，我一點都比不上，你看，他們不也都好端端的嗎？不用管我了，真的，所以薰、薰不用浪費心思在我身上，去忙那些更重要的——

『但是你信任我？那你害怕傷害到我嗎？』

還有這句話。全都是發自內心。

薰默默地看著對方閒扯，他看著原本兀自看著窗外，目光怎麼也不肯對著自己的敏政渾身頓了一下，許久許久，薰沈默地坐在床邊看著對方的側臉，直到他終於屈服地緩緩轉過頭來，緩緩地點頭。

『可是，不管怎麼樣，既然你說相信我，那。』

『就更應該有點實際的表現不是嗎。』

『交給我，怎麼樣。你一個人做不到，那就讓我來制止你。』

敏政的表情就像個小孩一樣無措，可愛又脆弱的需要自己的保護一般，讓他就想伸手，不管不顧地將對方遮擋在自己的羽翼之下。

真的嗎？對方小心翼翼的問了。薰說的是真的嗎？

『當然。』所以薰回答地毫不猶豫。

約好了？不反悔？

『我保證。』

那，那我們拉勾。

『——你是小孩嗎？』

啊哈哈。我就真的比你小嘛，前輩包容我一下？

薰無奈地搖頭，伸手揉了揉對方汗濕的頭髮，敏政翻身過來親暱的主動湊近了些，舒服的瞇眼——與如今吃痛的表情一點兒相似的地方都找不到。

要是他能夠，不再露出那樣的表情就好了。

這裏。好空虛啊。  
開始的時候，他總聽見敏政規律地吸著鼻子的聲音，喃喃自語的說著，白色的刺眼的顆粒一下子就消散在了濕潤透明的鼻水之中，狼狽不堪，卻很快又過份地快樂了起來。  
好空虛。什麼都沒有，呼吸不到空氣。  
——而現在，如果敏政能夠若無其事的微笑，這究竟成為了誰的心聲呢？

薰其實明白。

自己並不強大，敏政對自己產生的僅僅是錯誤的認知，他只是堅定的朝著某個方向邁進，加上了運氣，於是被允許懷抱著遠大於自身的野心與嚮往——薰默默地蜷起雙手，並沒有施加什麼力道，僅僅是虛握著。

真是，不自量力。

沒有吸了，只要薰看著我我就不會重蹈覆徹。  
約好了，薰負責管我。  
我把自己，全——都交給你了喔！  
敏政信誓旦旦地說，薰記得清楚，眼看著星點一般細微破碎的光彩，逐漸回流到那雙眼中，他也曾確實感受到了希望。

毒品什麼的確實沒有了。雖然不是立刻，而是一場漫長的拉鋸戰爭，僅倚靠著驚人的意志力推進，許多次薰都以為對方不可能堅持下去了，但結果總是出乎意料。

就像...一點一點播灑在漫長的時間軸上，不可思議的奇蹟。

強大的人，是敏政吧。是Toshiya，是台上台下，目光都忍不住為之停留，吸引的他。薰慢慢發現到了，自己和對方身邊，那些被吸引著飛蛾撲火一般的男男女女，或許並沒有太大的不同。

正是因為這樣，就算對方在這期間發展出了各種奇怪又令人頭痛的習慣——例如缺乏安全感似的挨著入睡，不在的時候就抱著各式各樣能著手的個人物品，甚至好幾次害得他差點在抽檢的時候惹禍上身代背黑鍋——這些，薰都心甘情願地全盤接受，他甚至習慣了冷靜地應對停在自己行李前的機場緝毒犬。

確實在好轉，就當作是獎勵吧？一定很辛苦吧，這次就幫他處理好了——以這樣與那樣的藉口，一點一點催眠自我，接受對方的得寸進尺以及任性。

薰默然地看著高挑的男人換了個姿勢，跪著蹭著他的靴尖，淫言亂語是那麼的低俗，只為祈求自己施捨一場至高無上的高潮。

那雙眼，崇拜的痛苦的仰望著。

就算已經熟透了他的本性，薰卻也還是在一瞬間恍惚，然後便是鋪天蓋地而來，羞於承認的惱火，藉著這股蠻不講理的勁兒，他一把推倒對方，雙手按著那壯實的胸口，直接跨坐上去，一拳接著一拳揮下——敏政一聲不吭，下身甚至有力的向上懸空撐起，興奮而下流的動作就像挑釁一般，薰嘶吼出聲，喉頭滾動的聲響簡直不再似人類。

就這樣、坦蕩的承受一切，不就顯得他才是壞人了嗎？對比之下，骨頭與肉體撞擊的反作用力，讓他快速脫力、沒有收緊的指關節撕裂出清脆的聲響，薰雙眼睜大，胸口一瞬間湧現焦慮——對方想必也感受到了，擔憂地試圖伸手撫摸他的側臉，卻被薰倉促地躲開。

別開臉，試圖平息胸膛的劇烈起伏。不想看到身下的人，也不想看到顫抖失控的什麼。  
——有時候，他會想，乾脆剁掉這雙手算了。

雙眼再度變得疏離而冰冷，當他終於漠然地移回視線，敏政仍然用那雙過於明亮關注的雙眼仔細注視著自己，絲毫不顧臉上狼狽一片，像是感覺不到痛似的。

地毯的顏色。花瓣的顏色。  
見血了。  
大清早的就醉醺醺的進了公司，手中捧著沿路不知道哪兒偷摘的野花，一見到薰就衝了上去，沒禮貌的灑了人滿頭花瓣，然後自顧自的笑成一團，甜甜的笑容讓人沒辦法真正對他生氣起來，沒能夠生氣起來，從以前就一直是這樣，薰對敏政最多的情感是無措。

就連當初，戒毒時，每天回家、面對朝下抽搐著趴在地上的那人，舌頭嘴唇齧咬爛了，鮮紅的血點像破碎的花瓣，沿著對方爬行的軌跡零落薰的客廳房間各處，他也沒能夠生氣、沒能夠驅逐對方，只是一次又一次又一次將對方的手掰開，打圈輕揉著顳顎關節的部位，讓他鬆口。

指甲用力地陷進了肉裡，鮮血淋漓，平時總多話的敏政，少有的沈默。  
上藥，包紮，重來。

『音樂人的手，不能受傷。』你聽得到我說的話嗎？  
『要好好珍惜你自己，不然的話，』  
『不然，沒有人會代替珍惜你。』

沒有人會...嗎？  
真是諷刺。  
不管怎麼說——薰低頭看了一眼自己的手，其實心裡也明白，只是不想去看身下的人，因為在受到傷害的瞬間，對方的眼神，他不想看到那裡頭的東西。

一但看到了那樣明亮燦爛的光芒，就好像，曾經的少年回來了。  
可是薰深知那不過是假象。

「薰██我 ██我，為什麼只有薰不██呢，明明大家都██ ，我一直都遵守著約定，薰，看看我好不好？不要露出那樣的表情嘛，這是很快樂的事，我一點都不痛，真的，諾，你看？我很強壯的所以薰，不要██了，眼睛，明天腫起來就不好了，嗯？不要██，我最██你了、薰、薰、薰——」

那個少年並不會察言觀色，不會去注意薰的情緒起伏，更不會蹭鼻子上臉又像是撒嬌又像是示弱，拖長了尾音，粘膩的呻吟。

那個少年像一陣風一樣，總是躁動而妄為，卻莫名對薰有著一絲本能的敬畏，不時用著無聊的小把戲試探，卻從來不會像這樣，像個寵壞了任性的小孩，對於「擁有」這件事感到理所當然，當「得不到」的時候，就開始耍賴鬧脾氣。

好聽的話，他一句也不想聽。薰不相信那張嘴吐出的任何一個字，編織出任何柔軟的誘惑的話語，他早就將那些通通屏蔽，不聽為淨。

只要不去聽不去想，就不會██了。人腦真是不可思議。

不會反悔。那時約定好了，而敏政就這麼咬緊牙關、一聲不吭地承受了一切，不論是戒斷時肉體與精神的折磨，還是如今自己的暴行。  
真正到了今日都不曾反悔的人，是誰呢？

薰悠悠的站了起來，因為長久維持同個姿勢而踉蹌了一步，敏政反應迅速的就要去抓，卻被他一腳踢開，一點兒都沒有收斂力道。

敏政也不惱，就只是笑，雙手隨意的枕著後腦，仰頭癱倒在深紅色的地毯上，血跡被布料吸收後，化為再也不清晰的濕痕。

雙腿開開，女性的裝束一點兒都沒能夠束縛他，他就這麼放肆地坦露著自我，慾望比夜晚的街道上、任何索求的狩獵的人都來的直白，比任何盛開的花朵都來的妖豔，「那個啊，薰——我讓你頭痛了嗎？我讓你厭煩了嗎？」

薰並不理會他，嘗試了幾次，終於把窗子拉了開來，試圖讓晚風送入一絲清醒，腦袋探出去的瞬間，他意識到這是個如何潮濕無風的夜晚，煩躁更盛。背靠著窗台，他雙手抱胸盯著地上的人，彷彿在思考怎麼去處置大型的廢棄物品一般，目光毫無溫度。

「太好了呢。██也好恨也好，薰，給我你的全部。我要。全都是我的。」

對於薰的態度視若無睹，敏政任性不講理的宣告，探出舌尖，粉嫩的舌頭像有著自我意識的生命體，靈活淫靡的舔弄手掌心、穿梭在指縫間，然後，他笑著敞開了雙手，好像薰會就這麼屈服地投入他的懷抱似的。

裙底風光大喇喇的敞開，沒有內裡任何矯情的遮掩，方才發洩過的陽具垂在大腿一側，銀絲牽掛著白濁的淚珠，全部的全部，都昭示著赤裸的慾望。

——如此。

夜裡驚醒，薰都要認不得睡在身邊的青年是誰。 

染指了薰交往多年的女友的時候。

背著薰和她睡了的時候。

被薰壓在身下，也倔強地毫不抵抗的時候，癲狂地粘膩的交纏的聲響，淹沒在夏季緻密地令人喘不過氣的蟬鳴之中。

不論如何挽留，那個令薰莫名牽掛的少年，終究還是消失在二十代結束的夏天。

走到了今天的地步，可能也有自己的錯吧？既然避無可避，在對方碰了不該接觸的東西時，他就不該伸手強行扭轉這一切的進程；薰自嘲地想，不信邪、偏不放手，有的人看著自己的英雄淪為惡人，而他則看著眼前這個陌生的、被世俗慾望所扭曲了的男人，愈發沈默。

『你錯了，不應該用這樣的方式。』當時的他還說得出口，薰至今還能聽見記憶裡，屬於年輕的自己、遙遠的聲音，甚至比現在的他還來的冷靜，講理。

真是大開眼界。大家都被你騙了吧，把人當笨蛋耍很好玩嗎？Toshiya，我看錯你了。

我，從來不知道你是這樣的人。

一個字一個字，嚼著口中的澀意，吞嚥回去所有的不可置信還有脆弱感，想要將傷害反芻，盡數還擊給眼前的陌生人，那一刻，薰決定再也不直呼對方的名字。

——那現在，又為什麼食言了呢？

他記得清楚，每個細節。

纖長的睫毛在顴骨上投落緻密的陰影，敏政緩慢地眨了眨眼，才終於意識到了什麼，悲傷而勉強地笑了笑......敏政硬是撐起笑容，挺直背脊，雙手背在背後。

『嗯，其實也沒有。一直以來，都只有薰對我懷抱希望啊。』

『我說過了，我是很髒、很差勁的人。』

『薰不肯叫我了呢。不過...那也，那也沒關係。沒關係的。』 像是自我安慰一樣，可憐兮兮又神經質的低語，眼中的光芒一點一點渙散、破碎，卻又固執的重新凝聚，最終成為更深沈、薰不願直視的東西——

『██也好，恨也好，只要薰的身邊，薰的心裡，全都只有我，就好。』

敏政抬起頭，臉上綻放了豔麗的笑容，燦爛的不可思議。

而薰的理智，在那個瞬間破碎成片，再也拼湊不回來。

一而再再而三被破壞被介入了的感情，最初那個論及婚嫁給他帶來溫暖安定的女子，笑著傻裡傻氣、單眼皮眯眯地就要淹沒了目光的少年，他的貝斯手。

不論哪個，都沒有了。全都消散無蹤。隨著年紀漸增，薰無力地感覺一切他所██的，珍惜的人事物，都在離他遠去，卻一點辦法都沒有。

哪裡都沒有——怎麼可能呢？喂，誰來、把他們還給我啊。 

他曾經，不願接受這樣的事實，所以擁抱了敏政。

但是......

「死心吧。」於是薰第無數次地重複，麻木地聽著自己疲憊乾澀的聲音。

「不。」對方也一如既往，梗著脖子吐出了單音。

是。

求你，放棄吧。薰想著，卻再也沒有浪費力氣出聲，縱使他是真心想說的，他想搖晃對方說你清醒點，仔細看看，我們之間到底還剩下什麼啊。

......為了讓樂團繼續茁壯地生長下去，為了那不再是任何一人能夠獨力支撐的龐然大物，抽離感情工作是他作為團長的本分，薰很多時候都是麻木的，他不想知道，也不想感受，只要如此才不會再衝動、再產生衝突、再疼痛、也不會難以忍受任何人價值觀理念的不同。他的人生繞著工作打轉，沿路不斷捨棄非必要的重量，只為了讓音樂順利誕生，為了那最重要最純粹的結晶。

那麼，如果有一天，就連音樂都將被奪去的時候，『薰』還剩下什麼呢。 

興趣、私生活、什麼都好，他都不再追求了、也不再花力氣在乎外人過的如何，只求他人也相同的對待自己，不要介入、不要問、不要關注。他累了。

如果敏政也肯因此放棄的話，那麼他想他也願意妥協認輸，約定什麼的就當作不存在就好了。薰想，只要敏政也離開自己，就終於可以獲得真正的平靜吧？

已經沒有問題了不是嗎？已經自己一個人也可以好好前進了不是嗎？為什麼不肯放手呢？不要打擾，不要再糾纏了！

他想要衝著敏政大聲質問，但是到最後，卻什麼都沒有說出口，沒有什麼原因，就只是再也沒有精力直面衝突了。或許這就是衰老。一日，他恍然意識到，衰老成了年輕的自己、多半認不出也看不起的醜態。

全都來不及了，太遲了。

不只敏政不再是那時的少年，薰也早已不是過去的薰。為了生存而妥協閹割了自我的精神，與其說是活著，不如說是一天天都正在死亡著，逐漸萎縮。

所以，交疊的呼吸之外，霸佔了整個屋子的，只有、也只會是沈重的死寂。

屋內像是屍體一樣散發出腐敗的氣息的，不只有性愛的臭味，真正的來源，就是兩人之間窒息的毀損的關係。不管再怎麼拒絕，根本都避無可避。

——薰伸出了手。

敏政自動自發的張嘴，一口含進去。

手指塞進濕潤滾燙的喉頭的深處，殘忍而報復性地擴張推擠，無力的指尖遲鈍的反送知覺，沒有感覺，就更加的焦躁，麻痺感混雜著熱度，胸口梗著的話語，化為更為複雜黑暗的東西，熟悉所帶來的安全感，對方服從的姿態引發了支配慾，複雜不想面對的感情全都在這一瞬間，化為粗暴的性慾，噴湧而出。

薰甚至爽快而殘忍的想著，乾脆就將整個拳頭都推送進去好了，要是能夠填滿這人渾身上下所有的開口，全都玩弄蹂躪的破爛就好了。

只可惜，他是不會主動碰觸『那個地方』的。

方才暴行所留下的鼻血血跡混雜著生理性的淚水，更沾染了唾液的黏稠，順著大開的嘴角滑落，敏政翻著白眼，大聲呻吟著，雙手觸碰自身，搓揉用力撚著胸口，再誘引的軟倒在薰跟前，拉拽著對方另一隻空閑的手也摸摸自己，挑逗的作態一下一下地刺激著薰，他發現自己好幾次下意識都要忘了換氣。

薰緩緩地，緩緩地彎身，彷彿就要親吻，隨著兩人之間的距離無限縮進，焦距變得模糊，他抽出手，而敏政睜大了雙眼。

在雙唇接觸之前，敏政迎來了第二次的高潮；他弓起身子，再也按耐不住，衝擊像是海嘯一般迅速而猛烈，簡直要將他的靈魂給撞飛出身體，他歪倒在地上大腿陣陣抽搐著，像個胎兒一樣，蜷縮成自我防衛的姿態，背脊上下劇烈起伏。

薰面無表情地看著，他看著對方從恍惚中一點一點兒的回神，猛然抬起頭，目光因為劇烈的動作一瞬間又渙散開來，卻不管不顧的向著薰的方向盲目的張望，眼中全是期待，想要索取方才幾乎要落下、卻錯過的吻。

薰視若無睹，重新回到窗前，像個幽靈一樣神情、腳步、全都虛浮著。

忌諱著隱而不言，缺失了什麼的步驟，是那麼明顯。

「薰...」

隨著對方的呼喚，薰的眼神瞬間變的嫌惡而憤怒，他恨恨地盯著一片漆黑的窗景。一點兒都沒有理會身後那人，高潮釋放以後慵懶地令人羨慕生恨的磁性嗓音。

薰能感受到對方的目光一路沿著自己的身體向上，刺得他幾乎無法忍受，一瞬間滿腦子都是轉身的衝動，他想要再朝著對方施加更多更多痛苦折磨的暴行。

寬鬆的深色運動褲底下平坦一片，沈睡的慾望沒有要清醒的意思，如此難堪的答案，顯而易見。

多可笑、多諷刺啊，藥物沒能毀了像敏政這樣不珍惜自我、主動追求毀滅的混帳，卻輕易的摧毀了薰。

以拯救的名義，以治療的名義，一種又一種的替換疊加，進入他的身體，手指卻始終沒能重新駕馭琴弦，麻痹、疼痛、頓感，瑣碎的疑難雜症一個接一個地浮現，在惡化的道路上頭也不回的狂奔，不論是哪種七彩可人的藥片，都沒能將他從神經壞損的噩夢中拯救出來，反而是性慾、睡眠週期，全都變得一團糟。

最後，連發洩的能力都失去了。

為什麼是自己？憑什麼啊？為什麼不是那邊那個作賤糟蹋自我的傢伙？為什麼非得遭遇這種事不可？

一但開口，洩憤的、轉移責任的空話就要滿溢而出，所以漸漸的，薰什麼也不說了。

真的，非常空虛呢。

得不到解放，也並不能被填滿，薰感覺自己逐漸成為什麼也感受不到的一具空殼，跟樂器一樣，就只是為了達成什麼客觀目的而存在的工具。維持團務運作。聯繫團員。跟公司方交涉溝通。作曲。維持團務運作。聯繫團員。跟公司方交涉溝通。作曲？維持團務運作。聯繫團員。跟公司方交涉溝通。筆，拿不起來了，按個滑鼠都要發抖。

深愛的一切都在離他遠去。  
回過神，薰發現自己顫抖的連撥片都捏不住的手中，什麼也沒有。

他到底，還剩下什麼？

『敏政，我們的手，是音樂人最珍貴的資產喔。』  
『所以以後，你咬毛巾也好咬我也好，不准這樣傷害自己了。』  
那時的他故作成熟的這麼教訓對方，現在呢？卻連以身作則的能力都沒有，弱小的連自己都保護不住。

還真是失敗啊，才步入中年，人生就開始迫不及待的分崩離析，「薰」作為「薰」，究竟是怎麼活成這副模樣的啊。

無論何時都無法停下的思考逼迫的他快要瘋狂，薰感覺自己的雙手顫抖的更厲害了，這種程度是就連刻意遠離、爛攤在地上的敏政都能輕易看到吧？可是就算心臟快要從口中嘔吐出來了，雙手也完全不肯聽從他的掌控，薰混亂的想要來根煙安撫神經，卻在下個瞬間又意識到，這是到了、不只夾不住煙，連打火機都拿不穩的地步了...對吧？

薰混亂的對空揮舞著拳頭，想要攻擊、想要驅散並不存在的敵人，手臂的力道還在，卻因為末端麻痺而無法好好衡量精準，歪斜地一拳砸在木造窗台上，壞損的聲音不知道是來自於何方，薰的雙耳捕捉到了敏政的驚呼、一躍而起混亂的腳步，雙眼就這麼看著指節撞擊在木頭的折角上，觸覺卻始終沒有跟上，他等著等著等啊，最終絕望終於淹沒了他。

當年懷抱著夢想、滿心熱血的少年絕對沒想過，會走到這個狼狽的地步吧？  
沒想過等在生涯盡頭的、可能是與心愛的一切都絕緣、背道而馳的所在吧？！

活得跟諷刺喜劇主角似的，真的太可悲、也太可笑了，於是薰也真的放聲大笑了起來，歇斯底里的笑聲填滿了空氣，捧著肚子連背脊都無法打直，臉頰肌肉拉扯疼痛也沒能讓他停下，雙眼擠壓直到乾澀模糊。

似乎是被忽然的動靜給驚動到，衝擊之中，敏政手腳並用快速地來到了薰的跟前查看，再次乖順的跪在薰的腳邊，薰俯視著對方，看著想做什麼、要怎麼做。

一團爛帳，要怎麼收拾呢。  
到頭來，誰都救不了誰。

敏政一點一點的湊近，像是安撫著戒心重的流浪貓似的，先是試探的用掌心滑過薰的大腿，布料窸窣作響，察覺到薰沒有任何動作的時候，敏政接著圈住了他的腿，雙臂收緊，側臉輕輕地靠了上去。

指尖這時從後方猝不及防地勾住了薰的褲頭，連著內裡的鬆緊帶一起，薰反射性地抬腳，膝蓋撞在對方的下巴處，敏政悶哼了一聲卻沒有放開，甚至趁機一勾，啪沙地、黑色的運動棉褲鬆垮的落在腳邊。

敏政仰起臉，露出了毫無侵略性的微笑，然後，再次靠上前——

紅潤的舌尖，使勁舔了舔蜷縮在雜亂的草叢中、沈睡的慾望，像是毫無防備的幼獸，那模樣，有些虛弱的可憐。

這樣的畫面刺激著薰，他正想要推開對方，電流卻誠實地竄過了腦子，一片空白之中星火飛散，原本拒絕的話、隨心所欲的暴行，全都消融在敏政溫熱濕潤的口腔之中。

敏政開始吞吐吸吮，完全不給薰反應過來的空間，舌頭熟練的搔刮著每個細微的角落，一刻也不停歇，飢渴一般嘖嘖作響的水聲充斥，喉頭滾動著迫不及待呻吟吞嚥，燥熱的大手扶住了薰的腰際。

薰想，對方絕對是故意的。

這樣的聲音，這般急躁的作態，好像真的有多享受一樣，然而薰清楚知道，自己的物件就像作廢似的，半點動靜都沒有——敏政努力取悅自身的模樣，只是讓他更加感到揮之不去的悲哀罷了。

可是，當性慾、渴望、自尊，全都交雜著無處可去，只有這個人願意盡數接收，他終究、忍不住依存，這樣一份虛假、不可靠的熱度。

薰仰頭，雙腿逐漸發軟，大腿根靠在窗框突起的地方作支撐，木頭粗糙的表面與敏政柔軟的舌尖同時刺激肌膚，他不得不再補上雙手，笨拙的摳著平台的邊緣，歪斜支撐起上半身。敏政粗糙的手掌不安份地伸進他的雙腿中間，感覺弱點被翻了出來，操弄在對方的手中把玩，薰倒抽一口氣，脆弱不安剎那膨脹，他抬起腳，卻被敏政一把抓過，滿足地舔過大腿根，沿路留下吸吮啄弄的紅色痕跡。

敏政熟門熟路從窗台底下的矮櫃倉促摸出了些什麼，液體擠壓冒泡的聲響令人雙頰發燙。 

眼前漂浮釋放著不自然的炫光，手指往隱晦深處探尋，薰的腦子像是要炸開似的抽縮，身下，異物迫不及待的被吸納而入， 思維凌駕在一切之上的他，意志卻遲遲不肯如願的消失。 要是能夠不管不顧、像敏政那樣化為慾望驅使的本能動物，就不會被屈辱感、羞恥感所折磨了吧？可是——

「...啊啊！敏、呃...還不、不夠深...啊...」

可是，薰卻無法抗拒，只能一面嫌惡唾棄著自我，一面急不可待的主動向後迎上，在對方的手中隨時要融化似的發熱發軟。 

食指中指熟練的開合，勾弄、摩擦、擴張，敏政修長的手指以及琴弦所刻下的繭塊在此時配合著發揮了不得了的功用，一下一下頂弄在最致命刁鑽的位置，而另一隻手也沒有閒著，探進了鬆垮的上衣底下，反覆遊走在薰的腰際，忽地收緊，五指陷入薄到幾乎不存在的肉裡，掐出發白的指印，響亮而刻意的一聲「啵」，敏政鬆開嘴，他驅使薰調轉方向，面朝著窗外，雙手撐住玻璃格子，薰的雙腿卻隨著突然地動作發軟，脫力地向後坐，又被對方穩穩拖住。

敏政沒有停頓，卻流暢地改變了主意，起身，將薰拉到了懷裡，灼熱的濕意開始侵蝕舔弄搔癢薰的耳蝸，就在下一瞬間，身下飽脹的穴口猛地被撐開到了極致，麻痺的鈍痛堆積太久，根本不可能隱忍，薰哀嚎著扭曲雙腿，隨著一下一下的衝擊，腦子終於臻至全然的空白。

然而就連這樣的寧靜都不能持久。腿間、釋放了些什麼、絕對不是精液的、液體。

薰高聲尖叫，焦慮衝撞大腦恐懼讓他渾身作痛顫抖，心臟幾乎要從胸口嘔出的噁心，憋忍住下腹沈墜的酸脹感幾乎要用盡他全身的力氣，薰只能疲弱無力的掙扎著踢踹著身後的人，想當然，一點而作用都沒有，敏政如囚牢一般的臂膀從後方牢牢的箍住了他，將他圍困在臂彎中央。

敏政一無所知似的，繼續用力啃咬吸吮著薰的後頸，薰慌亂地哀求，雙腿再也支撐不住身體，潰不成軍向下滑坐，卻在撞擊地面之前，被架著安置到了一雙盤坐的腿上。

「嗯...啊、敏政、給我、住手啊啊放開我！呃啊、」薰哀號瘋狂地搖頭抗拒，雙腿抽動著想要夾緊，卻被橫插而入，壯碩的大腿卡在中間，強硬的將他胯間掰開，緊靠著耳畔、溫熱的低語幾乎讓他立刻繳械投降。

「沒關係——沒事的。薰不用緊張，不要拒絕我啊，薰...」

受困在發燙的臂彎中，動彈不得。敏政的安撫誘哄沒有起到作用，薰更加絕望激烈的掙扎，即使如此，對方卻絲毫沒有妥協的意思，今夜唯一的一次強硬，非得是這個時候。

薰渾身顫抖，抽搐著屈辱的淚嗝般難以抑制的叫聲，破碎一地的高傲自尊刺痛了雙眼， 眼前模糊一片，低吼咒罵逐漸變成綿軟的呻吟，軟塌濕溽的那處，就這麼抵著敏政的大腿，宣洩。

「沒事的，不要怕，放輕鬆就好，我真的不在意。嗯，好不好？薰不要哭了。 」

薰意義不明的嘶吼一聲，屈辱地徒勞地伸手，被敏政反應迅速的拍開。

「不准傷害自己。」他說，低沈而嚴厲的嗓音。

為什麼。這場景如此的、似曾相識。

「不行、敏政、我要」

——來不及了。

水聲漸大，再也無法被忽視。

薰發狂似地攻擊發洩，捶著抓著對方的大腿，手指卻早已失去了控制，只能笨拙地粗魯地拽著對方的衣著，拖長的裙裝從後方將他給圍困住了，包裹在中間，薰像是布團裡的嬰兒一樣，動彈不得。薰的眼前渙散著白光，腥羶的味道其實並不濃厚，稀釋的近乎透明，畢竟藥物造成的乾渴總讓他頻繁地喝水，即使如此，他卻依舊無法接受，蠻不講理的將指甲掐進了敏政的皮膚，點點血跡光看一眼就覺得痛，那畫面觸目驚心，茫然之中，薰觸電似的收手，卻在下一刻又歇斯底里地大叫出聲。

「噓。沒事的，嗯？手指會受傷的，不要咬了。沒事的，薰，這是很正常的事情啊，釋放乾淨，身體就會舒服了。」

敏政耐心的安撫著薰，不帶審視的、也沒有任何疑問。可是薰就是覺得羞恥，液體灑在地面上， 飛濺到了小腿上。

「不要...看，不...」擬似高潮的快感讓他不住地呻吟，卻並非他的本意。指尖懸在空中不住顫抖，啜泣聲也顫抖著，下身的快感矛盾地麻痺一切思考，薰將臉埋在雙手中，逃避整個世界。

屈辱。  
模糊視野的是什麼呢。爬滿臉上濕潤的是什麼呢。  
總之，絕對不是汗水吧。

最後，他放棄了。頹然地癱在敏政的懷中，任由對方支撐住自己，液體順著大腿而下，在地面上匯聚成水灘。 

『沒事的。』什麼的。

一點都不是沒事。我在意。我在意，其實我在意、非常。

破碎的泣音被壓抑到最深最深的深處——那也沒辦法。只停在這裡不可行。

多少次，薰漠然地說出冷靜的話語，即使內在裡頭的心聲脆弱的一觸即碎。

可是，採訪時，他依舊木著一張臉，輕描淡寫地說謊了。  
不只因為迫切地想說服自己，更因為停在這裡的話，連剩下卑微的些什麼，都將逐漸變質、破碎。他害怕自己將一無所有，他必須繼續前進。

樂團活動絕對、不可以停。  
必須是這樣的，作為隊長，他不會將私人的問題帶入公事，他要以最冷靜的頭腦和姿態，更長遠，更清晰的眺望未來的方向，如此才能服眾，不安折磨他一個人承擔就夠了，這不是任何團員的責任、更不該歌迷們的負擔。

五人份的重量，就算是爬也必須穩穩托住，前進。  
從LA第一次錄音，從五人一齊踏入了這絢爛的廣大的世界的那一刻，他就抱持了這樣的決心。Dir En Grey，要當作最最重要的寶藏來守護才行。

所以，把撥片黏在手指上也要繼續，在台上就是憤恨地砸了吉他也不肯示弱，薰自認一直都非常努力了，他一直戰戰兢兢的做到最好，可是為什麼，此時卻非得是這副模樣呢？

憑什麼啊。偏偏在這人面前，暴露這副狼狽的醜態？

「敏政…你太、 過分了， 啊。」

他想要責備，恍惚中卻變成虛弱的喃喃自語，低沈而頹喪。

為什麼非得如此不可？

身後，敏政拖住薰的臀部，輕鬆地將薰整個人向上提，喬好更自然舒服的姿勢靠著，發熱滾燙的大手從脊椎最尾端向上推揉，敏政慢條斯理地按摩著薰起伏的背部，只有彼此喘息聲充斥的房間，此時，竟短暫產生了安寧的錯覺。

「嗯，我知道，對不起，都是我的錯。」敏政吻了薰的後頸，羽毛降落一般輕柔搔癢，時而收縮成細小的齒間齧咬的點，電流竄過敏感的神經，讓薰不住輕哼。

一點一點，敏政並不著急，回過神的時候，薰半睜著眼，感受對方得寸進尺的向前，在自身的耳尖、耳垂輕吻，又移到了側臉，最後頑皮地像個大狗似的，舔了一口薰的臉頰，目光降落，薰知道對方不為別的，就為了看看自己的反應。

「…髒。」他垂著目光，半晌終於開口。

「才不會。」敏政輕嘆，不以為然地微笑著，「嗯，薰的眼淚現在全都是我的啦。」

安心地令人恍惚，令人不自覺地早已沈浸其中。薰渙散的注視著前方，眼中什麼也沒有。

那個青澀的少年啊。  
仰賴著、崇拜著自己的少年，是真的不在了，沒有了。

敏政不是那個幼稚不講理、輕易受騙的男孩，取而代之的是身後這個陌生又成熟的男人，輕鬆地支撐兩人份的重量。

……他曾經脫口而出真實的心聲。  
他對著萍水相逢的採訪人說，敏政是除了自己之外，最有能耐、最可能擔當起團長職責的人。可靠平衡的、有責任心。

薰一時恍惚，差點就要丟盔棄甲、拋棄僅剩不多的防備，卻在瞬間意識到了......那個約定。

早就沒有意義了，不是嗎？ 

敏政完全可以獨當一面，不再需要薰，而薰，薰不甘地承認，他也確實沒有能力總護著對方。

大家都是成年的、成熟的人了，誰都不是誰的必須，更不需要依存著任何人而活。

敏政大可以隨時拋下自己，更自在的邁開腳步。

意識到這個事實，胸口悵然若失、茫然地的心情令人惶恐，幾乎要將他擊倒。  
薰都明白了，卻自私的希望敏政最好永遠都別注意到。

不要剝奪自己所剩無幾，重要的、存在的理由了。

——絕對絕對，不能被追上。 

於是，薰捨棄一切非必要的重量，拼命地向前奔跑。

『沒事的，薰不用想太多，我在這裡。 』

『不會放手的，就算薰反悔不要我了，我也一直都會在這裡。』

『有時候，可以稍微倚靠我一下嘛，怎麼樣， 放鬆偷懶的感覺也不錯吧？』

為什麼，敏政總是說著這麼令人不安的話呢。

都是謊言的錯，都是敏政的錯，薰明明已經下定了決心，然而只要在對方的身邊，卻總還是不由自主變得軟弱——身側傳來比平時低沈，性事得到滿足的聲音輕哼，敏政的心情似乎挺好，他細心地伸手抹去薰忍不住又釋放了些許的濕潤，要害被攢住，薰的下腹一熱，不自在地扭動。

「…」

細微的電流在腦中流竄，細碎火花還在可以忍受的地步，薰卻不再耽溺，克制著快速重新埋藏更深處的東西，因為......

二十多年。  
足以對一個人暸若指掌，薰清楚感受過這個人反覆無常、殘酷的溫柔。

「薰...不是我說，她怎麼可能真的██你呢？她根本，一點都不了解你。 ——不管變成什麼模樣，都支持？就算不做音樂了也無所謂？如果痛苦的話，放棄也沒關係？她是這麼跟你說的吧。不要騙我，我都知道喔。」

毫不意外，薰聽見敏政輕嘆了一口氣。自私又多情的混帳傢伙，用那一直都溫柔的可恨的口吻， 說出了他從來沒能理解的話語。

「——那種事情，怎麼可以？薰就是音樂。薰啊...為什麼總是要為了一個完全不懂你，完全否定了你的存在的人痛苦？為什麼呢...」下巴擱在薰的肩頭，敏政喃喃自語，抱著薰輕晃。

敏政總是知道。鉅細彌遺，他和哪個女人之間發生了什麼，說了什麼，薰想，自己或許該覺得毛骨悚然不寒而慄，本該如此，可是......

當初的自己，也是這樣，不是嗎？全都看見了，那些糾纏的、亂七八糟的性愛，藏在床墊縫隙間的藥片， 袖子底下「完美」隱藏、刺眼的青黑——「我明明就在這裡啊。還不夠嗎？我是那麼的██你。」

因為心上投落了影子。某人的影子，所以不由自主地在意，偏執，不肯放手，甚至無所不用其極。其實，他們是如此的相似。 

「我才是那個最了解薰的人。最██薰的人。」

......或許敏政更加厚顏無恥了點，不只趁機排擠對手，還會聰明地推銷自己。

「薰都不說話，我好寂寞啊。好歹說點什麼吧？吱一聲也好啊，諾，不然這樣，你看，今天的娛興活動喜歡嗎？裙子久違了吧？我穿起來還是很適合吧？怎麼樣，喜不喜歡？以後還要不要？」

薰無聲地笑了笑，莫名覺得視線有些模糊；黑暗之中，誰也看不清誰，不知道究竟是誰先表明了心跡，誰又悄然無聲地解剖了真心。 

「喜歡啊。」

才不是。

從那時候，薰就知道了。敏政身邊，一任又一任飛速替換的炮友床伴，還是信誓旦旦宣稱這絕對是██、卻從來撐不過三個月的對象，薰冷冷地看對方一次又一次熱烈的投入，又片葉不沾的脫身，最後總會回到自己的身邊，他包容著敏政的垃圾酒量，陪他買醉，再將他安置好，被角扎緊，嘔吐的時候，負責撩他的頭髮，拍撫對方，防止敏政大半夜嗆死自己。

薰才不信任他口口聲聲說的██。

██？別開玩笑了，才不是那麼廉價的東西。

如果對敏政來說，自己僅僅是那樣的存在，那██什麼的，不如不要。  
薰閉上眼，始終沈默著，如果年輕的時候理解這個道理，從最開始就不要當一回事，就不會覺得被冒犯、也不會受傷了。

薰固執的抗拒，疏離恪守著的，是最後的防線，也是他的尊嚴。 

但是......

那人從來不管薰怎麼想。過去是，現在更是。

「嘿咻」一聲，敏政自顧自地起身，抱著薰將人輕緩地放平躺在地上，轉身去廁所撈出幾條乾淨的毛巾，一陣搗鼓的水聲，回來的時候，溫熱的濕毛巾覆在薰的身體各處，來回仔細地擦拭乾淨，乾燥的大毛巾刷地鋪開，再將人扎實地裹了起來，不容抗拒的搬回床上。

一側臉頰紅腫的觸目驚心，自己身上斑駁的傷痕、血跡，倒是無所謂似的。  
薰不由自主伸手，卻被敏政率先擋下了，輕笑著搖頭，他有力的回握，溫聲說道，「我等下會去包紮，還有東西要清理，薰先睡吧。」

於是，薰當然......

不會照著對方的話做。  
他沈默的側躺著，雙眼始終盯著那漆黑高大的背影進進出出。

當敏政終於回到床邊坐下來的時候，已經換回一般的四角褲，赤裸著上身，他傾身摸索，雙眼眯起，在昏暗中像是星點一樣發光。

低頭，他注意到了些什麼，再次露出了微笑。

「薰還沒睡啊。這樣不行，要是明天早起頭痛怎麼辦？ 說到這個——」敏政移動到床頭的位置，喀嚓一聲，柔和的夜燈亮起，「晚上的藥吃了吧？」

薰依舊保持沈默，輕微的幾不可見的點點頭，任由對方湊過來，事後，他總喜歡炫耀肩上的咬痕，側坐的姿勢像油畫裡的女士一樣惹人愛憐，光裸柔韌彎曲的背部線條像藝術品一樣，敏政單手愛撫而過肩膀上紅紫的點點痕跡。「看。」

「薰██我，絕對是。這麼多、這麼多痕跡，好激烈啊，簡直就是蓋章認證嘛，我是薰的。超絕優良產品。嘿嘿。」

想了想，又再次非常肯定的點點頭，重複到，「我是薰的。永遠。」 

「你要我是什麼，我就會成為什麼喔。貝斯手、情人、砲友，或者......你知道的。」敏政咧開燦爛的笑容，俏皮地眨了眨單邊的眼睛，「然後，如果你需要時間，我也會繼續等下去。啊...不過還是希望在我們七老八十之前啦。」

薰卻只是閉上眼，依然沒有給出任何回應。  
他任由沈默在空蕩蕩的室內瘋狂蔓延，滋生。  
他漫無目的的想，依照敏政的執著勁，會不會哪天真正陷入求而不得的瘋狂呢？  
那樣的話是他想要的嗎？會間接證明了，這是他一心渴望、認真的██嗎。

不過，如果真的是如此，又有什麼意思呢。  
就像自己總是對著敏政發洩，說不定到了那天，敏政會...例如說，直接爆發掐死自己吧，例如像這種時候就非常適合，性事之後，熟睡之前。

然後，社會新聞頭條，或許會是吉他手裸死在自宅，嫌疑人：貝斯手之類的。多荒謬啊，雖說Dir En Grey一直都追求著與眾不同，這麼一來，也算是過激地創造歷史了。

毫無意義的妄想著，身旁的對方還真就拗上了，不愧是... 二十多年份，諸多的參考經驗。敏政揚起了下巴，「我不會放棄的，薰，你愈不理我，我就愈偏要證明給你看。今天不行就明天，明天不行就再明天，我就不信踏進墳墓以前做不到，一、定、會讓你承認你愛我的。」

腦袋短暫地空白了一瞬。

那樣過分認真的表情，即時不直視都感覺刺眼，薰於是翻身背對對方，過了許久許久，被子底下才傳來模糊不清的哼聲。

「那你試啊。」中年男子牢騷一般，微弱不清的咕噥，「關我什麼事，幼稚。」

「我就幼稚。薰就喜歡我這樣，對吧？誰叫我最██薰了呢，拿你沒辦法。」

敏政歡快的聲音湊近，俯身在薰的太陽穴上落下一個吻，嗓音忽地壓低成訴說秘密的氣音，「...薰。你知道，真正的不在乎是什麼樣子的嗎？」

「可以是很多東西——但沒有一個，是薰這副表情。所以，其實就算不說，我也知道。」

薰不去思考對方的話有什麼意義，只是任由瑣碎無聊的念頭侵佔自己的腦海；明早醒來 ，高挑的漆黑身影，還會不會在呢。會不會在自己醒來之前就先慢跑淋浴完畢，香氣...會是香水還是沐浴露呢？

「...無所謂。怎樣都好吧。」

薰低語，不去分辨清楚心中真正的想法。敏政溫柔的笑了，即使背對著實際上根本看不見，腦海中既存的畫面感卻依然強烈的晃眼，晃的薰所知道的既存的一切，都快要為之動搖。 

幾乎。而敏政，依然鍥而不捨、絮絮叨叨的說著。

「薰說出『無所謂』這三個字的時候，跟████是一樣的。我都知道喔。所以......」

「謝謝。我也██你，最最██薰了。」

就在剛才，好像不小心在哪兒聽見了那個字。  
不過不要緊，天亮以後，內心會再次變得堅硬，一定能夠重新遺忘的吧。

一定。

而此時，敏政只顧著輕哼，安撫著嬰孩似的，手一下一下的輕拍薰的胸口。

脫下眼鏡之後的世界柔邊而模糊，隱隱約約，薰看見有什麼溫和地驅散了黑暗，困惑了半晌，才意識到窗外的街道上，街燈好像終於亮起。

或許是要藥效發揮了作用，又或者是其他的緣故。

薰在簡單的旋律之中，終於平靜地閉上雙眼。

**Author's Note:**

> 太陽の碧。藍色。  
> 溫暖的，卻也刺目的。  
> 對本篇的薰來說，Toshiya或許就是無盡黑暗裡，唯一的太陽。
> 
> （小聲：我流斷章取義時間）
> 
> 是篇自我滿足的作品，感謝看到這裡的您。


End file.
